


Claimed

by justdk



Series: Pynch Week 2018 [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: “Oh, Ronan…” Adam said, voice quiet. He stared at the words inked onto Ronan’s hip, the text a perfect replica of his handwriting: unguibus et rostro. His fingers hovered over Ronan’s skin, too raw looking to touch. His heart felt so full that he wanted to cry. He was crying.





	Claimed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pynch Week 2018, Day 2: "That's not what I meant."

“Oh, Ronan…” Adam said, voice quiet. He stared at the words inked onto Ronan’s hip, the text a perfect replica of his handwriting:  _unguibus et rostro_. His fingers hovered over Ronan’s skin, too raw looking to touch. His heart felt so full that he wanted to cry. He was crying.

Ronan didn’t say anything. He slapped the bandage over the tattoo like he was angry and pulled his shirt down.

Adam could scarcely think. He felt nearly as overwhelmed as when he had learned that Ronan had dreamt Cabeswater. He had lived in Ronan’s dreams and now, more often than not, he slept in Ronan’s arms. But this— Ronan had taken his words, his writing, and permanently marked himself with them. It felt more lasting than a wedding band, as binding as a vow.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Adam asked. He swiped tears from his face, sniffing and swallowing and trying not to cry as hard as he wanted to. He couldn’t look at Ronan, his gaze fixed on Ronan’s hip, knowing that the tattoo was _there_ , hiding beneath his clothes.

“I’m wishing I didn’t,” Ronan muttered. His fingers flexed, pulling into tense fists at his sides. “Obviously you hate it.”

“What?” Adam looked up, blinking away the stubborn tears that wanted to keep falling.

Ronan was doing a poor job of hiding the hurt in his eyes but he tried, lacing his voice with venom that Adam rarely heard these days. “You’re crying,” Ronan said. “I’m not sure what I was expecting but it wasn’t tears.” Adam sniffed again and bit his lip to stop it from trembling. Ronan’s eyebrows drew together and he inhaled through his nose, slow like he was calming himself. He turned away and walked to the window. “I can get it covered up, just—just stop crying. I can see that it was a stupid idea.”

Adam rubbed his knuckles into his eyes and scrubbed his hands over his face. With his eyes closed he could perfectly picture the tattoo. He imagined how it would look weeks from now, the ink still fresh looking and so dark on Ronan’s pale skin. He thought about touching the words with his fingers, with his tongue and lips. He flushed, feeling too warm and almost embarrassed at how quickly his thoughts had veered.

Ronan stood at the window, shoulders tight, arms folded over his torso, hands squeezing his biceps. The tendrils and claws from his back tattoo wrapped over his shoulders and up his neck like a protective barrier. When Ronan had first gotten the tattoo Adam thought it was just a way for him to piss off Declan and waste his own money but now he knew the tattoo was like Chainsaw and his ineffable piece of dream magic – it was a part of him, a physical manifestation of Ronan’s soul.

Adam took a step forward, thinking about the new tattoo. He felt claimed. He checked the thought, examined it in light of what he and Ronan had been through. He could almost feel the phantom of Cabeswater creeping over his shoulders. He had sacrificed himself to the forest and found himself stronger for what he had given away. He had chosen Ronan and yielded his heart and he would never regret it. _Claimed_. He closed the distance between them.

Adam leaned against Ronan’s back, his face pressed to Ronan’s neck, his hands resting on Ronan’s taut fingers. He breathed in Ronan’s scent, tried to match his inhales with Ronan’s but Ronan’s breathing was too unsteady. He kissed the nape of Ronan’s neck, kissed the thin lines of the tattoo.

“I don’t hate it,” he whispered. “I like it.”

Ronan exhaled shakily. “You don’t have to say that to make me feel better, Parrish.”

Adam rubbed his thumbs over Ronan’s knuckles. “I wouldn’t lie to you.” His heart thumped painfully in his chest. He squeezed Ronan’s hands, trying to get a grip before he cried again.

“I’m sorry I didn’t ask you first,” Ronan sighed. The tension in his shoulders lessened and he leaned back against Adam. “You’re going away and I just wanted… I wanted…”

“I know.” Adam wrapped his arms around Ronan, holding him. _Love_ Adam thought. It was bearing with one another, supporting each other, giving and receiving comfort. It was all the good things he had never experienced when he lived with his parents. He loved Ronan and Ronan loved him. The tattoo was just another way for Ronan to express that.

“I’m coming back,” Adam said. “I used to think that I couldn’t get away from Virginia fast enough but then you gave something I’ve never had.” Ronan turned to face him, gathering Adam in his arms, both of them holding on tightly. Adam remembered his conversation with Gansey the night he and Ronan had kissed for the first time. He knew in his heart that Ronan was the one, the only one. “You gave me love and a home. You never treated me like I was weak or fragile; you helped me realize how strong I am and—” Adam breathed in deep and cupped his hands around the back of Ronan’s neck. “I love you.”

Ronan’s expression cleared instantly, all of his hurt wiped away and replaced by a radiant smile. Adam smiled back, relief singing high and sweet in his heart. They leaned in at the same time, hands cradling each other, lips touching, their bodies moving in perfect concert with each other.

—–

Afterwards they napped before waking up to kiss and cuddle again.

Adam examined the tattoo, admiring the way the design fit against Ronan’s hipbone. He traced his finger around the design, being careful not to touch the freshly inked skin. “It looks incredible,” Adam murmured.

Ronan smiled and ruffled Adam’s hair.

“If you like it so much,” Ronan said, “we can get you one.”

“Oh, no!” Adam said hastily. “I like it, but that’s not what I meant!”

“Loser,” Ronan teased, pinching Adam’s hip.

“Hooligan,” Adam replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Post Script: In lieu of a proper tattoo Ronan sends Adam temporary ones while he’s in college. Most of them are joke tattoos, like the tramp stamp that says Taken in fancy calligraphy. But some are surprisingly sweet endearments written in Latin. Adam puts those on his forearms or wrists where he can see them. He always takes pictures of them to send to Ronan (and yes he does put on the stupid tramp stamp for an extra special picture for Ronan but no one will EVER know about that one)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
